<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this orbit that i'm in is spinning me to you by Hereinmidnightcity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435512">this orbit that i'm in is spinning me to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereinmidnightcity/pseuds/Hereinmidnightcity'>Hereinmidnightcity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mark only features for a moment though, seb is the earth and jenson is the moon could i make it any more obvious, t rating for minor cursing, this is truly just an extended metaphor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereinmidnightcity/pseuds/Hereinmidnightcity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scientists think that the moon was created after something collided with Earth. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Earth collided with this Mars-sized object."</p><p>Or, how Jenson and Sebastian became friends and caught in each other's orbit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this orbit that i'm in is spinning me to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!!! I've essentially had this rolling around in my head for the past couple of days after our group had a discussion about planets and planetary themes and whatnot. I settled with Seb being the Earth and Jenson being the Moon and this fic is just kind of an extension of that metaphor! There are a couple other themes and cool parts that I scattered in here but I hope you all enjoy!!</p><p>Now on to my usual disclaimer: all mistakes are mine! If you see your name or the name of someone you know listed here, please hit that back button. This is all fiction and this didn't happen and its all a metaphor anyway so don't get too up in arms about it. Title of the fic comes from the song "Orbit" by Sarah Sadler.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Scientists think that the moon was created after something collided with Earth. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Earth collided with this Mars-sized object. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Regardless, from this collision came the moon. Molten rock that was formed and shaped over years and years and became stuck within Earth’s gravity.</i>
</p><p>“And Webber is off!” The commentators scream as Mark Webber parks his 2007 Red Bull racing car off to the side during a safety car in the 2007 Japanese Grand Prix.</p><p>“Oh he’s been hit by Vettel!” They announce as the replays begin. “Vettel is out as well!”</p><p>“It was headed for a fairytale for Webber and Vettel!”</p><p>Sebastian understands what he did is wrong. He understands this from the moment it happens. </p><p>“It looks as if it is brain fade!” Martin Brundle calls out from his cozy commentator’s booth.</p><p>Sebastian cannot hear this. No. Instead all he hears is his own voice echoing in his head about why he did that and how he managed to fuck up that badly.</p><p>By the time the Toro Rosso is wheeled into the garage and Sebastian removes himself from the cockpit, he is already apologizing.</p><p>He is only 20 years old. This is good. His career could stretch our for years and years, maintaining the good showing he gave before the incident.</p><p>He is only 20 years old. This is bad. His career could end as soon as it began with such a careless mistake during a safety car situation such as this.</p><p>Sebastian decides to take the apologetic route and starts hurling around “I’m sorry” to every face he can meet that is a part of the Toro Rosso and Red Bull garages. He thinks it helps until he can’t find Mark anywhere. He was the one Sebastian wanted to apologize to the most. Well, needed to since Sebastian was just a kid and Mark was, well, Mark.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sebastian keeps muttering to himself as he makes his way towards Mark’s motorhome. “I plowed into the back of your car. No, that doesn’t sound right. I… what do they say? Messed up. I’ll go with messed up.”</p><p>Sebastian continues to ramble on and on, rehearsing his apology until he gets outside of the motorhome and sees a portable fire pit with two chairs around it. Occupying those two chairs were Mark and Jenson Button.</p><p>Sebastian knows the two are friends and had been for some time so he didn’t find it suspicious that the two were outside sharing drinks after both had retired from the race. If anything, just humiliating that Sebastian would now have to give his apology in front of Jenson.</p><p>“Hi,” Sebastian quietly whispers, standing statue still. Before he could stop it, his thoughts flowed from his mouth. “I’m sorry for crashing into you today. I don’t care if it was the rain or just me not knowing where I was going but I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mark rolls his eyes at the apology. The kid had cost him points and his own first podium in Formula 1. His first win. That wasn’t something that a simple apology could fix.</p><p>“Listen, kid,” Mark started, “I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve by coming over here and kissing my ass. It doesn’t change a fucking thing.”</p><p>“Mate,” Jenson calls out before going to squeeze Mark’s arm, “he’s just trying to apologize.”</p><p>“Won’t get him too far,” Mark mutters. Sebastian could see that the Australian was done with the conversation but upon glancing at the driver next to him, Sebastian could see some sort of understanding and forgiveness in the electrifying blue eyes.</p><p>From that moment, gravity goes to work and a satellite falls into orbit around the Earth.</p><p>		~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <i>The moon is connected to the Earth. The moon was made from the Earth. Formed and shaped, molded and constructed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>The two are constantly moving, constantly rotating with one another. It’s an ongoing dance throughout the solar system. The Earth moves and the moon follows. The moon moves and Earth follows. A comfortable rhythm that is back-and-forth in nature.</i>
</p><p>Jenson knows his entire career isn’t made because of Sebastian. But he can’t lie to himself. Part of him has gotten more competitive knowing that Sebastian will be right by his side, fighting and scrapping for poles, podiums and wins.</p><p>It doesn’t hurt that Jenson finally has a good car that suits his smooth and silky style. He claims win after win during the first seven races of the 2009 season, several with Sebastian hot on his tail.</p><p>He has found that very quickly he cannot get rid of the young german.</p><p>He has found that he does not mind.</p><p>They share podiums and trade wins left and right but at the end of the day, Jenson is surprised. He is surprised that there is such a push and pull between the two. It’s not bad that Sebastian is quickly joining the ranks.</p><p>No, instead, Jenson encourages it and fights for it more. When he is crowned World Champion in 2009 and Sebastian gets second, Jenson makes sure to whisper to the German to push more the next year.</p><p>		~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <i>The moon and Earth have a synchronous rotation. This means that the moon will rotate quick enough but also stays in sync with the Earth that those on planet Earth only get to see one side of the moon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is not bad. In fact, it gives those on Earth a familiarity with the moon. They call it “The Man on the Moon” because people on Earth want to be closer, more comfortable with the moon. They want to give it a place in their hearts.</i>
</p><p>The 2010 season is nothing that Jenson should be too shocked at. He encouraged young Sebastian to push harder, gain more ground. And what happened? Sebastian did just that. </p><p>Jenson also moved to McLaren. Even though the team wasn't having the best of years recently, the Brit still thought there was potential. A return to the top of the standings. </p><p>The two don’t share as many podiums as the year before. Jenson’s physical drive just isn’t what he thought it would be.</p><p>It propels Sebastian forward more and more, knowing he can take the Championship for himself.</p><p>It propels Sebastian forward more and more, knowing he can still seek out Jenson after a poor result.</p><p>They begin to chat more, discuss more. Sometime during the season, Sebastian knows that he purposely changes the conversations from “who is your favorite all time driver” to “what is your favorite music?”</p><p>It’s only a way for Seb to get to know him better, to feel more comfortable around him.</p><p>And Jenson only encourages this new drive, this new friendship. It’s not like he doesn’t benefit from it. It’s always good to have close friends in the paddock. People that understand the struggles and successes. The highs and the lows. The changing of the tides.</p><p>It was a balance that worked for the two. It drove them further and faster against one another.  Always in harmony or able to find their way back. Gaining familiarity in each other’s driving and personal styles. Moving on from acquaintances to friends.</p><p>And in the end, if Seb gave Jenson enough looks that could mean something else, then that was between the two of them.</p><p>		~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <i>The moon also worked very closely with Earth, controlling tides, seasons and more. The two are always pushing and pulling against one another. A comfortable rhythm.</i>
</p><p>Once the 2011 season starts, the two know that they are in for a real battle. And finally, they are familiar with one another.</p><p>In fact, the two can barely spend time away from each other. During press conferences, they chat with one another. They spend time together during the driver’s parade. They two meet up after driver’s briefings and any other time, they still gravitate towards one another.</p><p>The two even spend time together in the standings, ebbing and flowing back and forth, trading places as the projected championship winner.</p><p>One race Seb is on the top step and Jenson is off to his left.</p><p>One race Jenson is on the top step and Seb is off to his left.</p><p>A comfortable rhythm, mutually benefiting from their shared gravitational pushes and pulls. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <i>A full moon is vibrant. It is bright, brilliant and dazzling. It has the possibility to illuminate many of the brilliant features of Earth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>A full moon has also been said to drive some wild, induce insanity. To drive them to limits that they fully don’t understand themselves, acting on whims and wishes.</i>
</p><p>Monaco, 2011. Seb wins and Jenson is right there behind him the entire time as he always is. As he always will be.</p><p>It is only their third podium of the season but they intend to make it last as long as they can in case it is their last.</p><p>Jenson gives all of his attention to Seb at that moment.</p><p>They continue to chat after the race and for once, Seb takes Jenson up on a night out. It’s not like Seb didn’t enjoy nights out but he never felt secure with them. With Jenson assuring him all will be fine, Seb tacks along to whatever club the older driver and his team chose for the night.</p><p>As the night gets going, Jenson finds himself being dragged out to the dance floor. He looks behind him, thinking that Seb followed, but for once he is wrong about Seb. The German is not there and it worries him. Not that Seb is lost or scared or unable to take care of himself. No.</p><p>Jenson realizes then and there that he is afraid of what happens to himself without Seb in his immediate orbit. He does not want to find out what will happen without being in each other’s gravity.</p><p>Jenson gives all of his attention to finding Seb at that moment.</p><p>He searches quickly and after many agonizing moments, he finds the young driver out on one of the balconies. As always respectful as he is, Jenson clears his throat before approaching Seb.</p><p>“Are you good?” Jenson quietly asks. Seb instantly nods but that is only a sign for him that the younger driver is not, in fact, okay. </p><p>Jenson gives all of his attention to making Seb feel better at that moment.</p><p>“You won today. That’s incredible,” Jenson continues, leaning up against the railing.</p><p>It’s silent for a few moments before Seb clears his throat.</p><p>“You got third. You were on the podium. That’s good too.”</p><p>Jenson can’t believe what he’s hearing from the younger dri— from his friend. He had talked Seb up so many times and said so many good things to the media and him. But, he still didn’t want to believe it. Or at least shine any light on it… so Seb continues to try to distract from his accomplishments.</p><p>“I mean, come on. Third is still on the podium and that's what matters. You got good points.”</p><p>Jenson rapidly leans over and clutches Seb’s wrist. The two lock eyes and Jenson can’t help but smile.</p><p>Seb can’t help but gasp. The smile was stunningly bright, even in the darkness of the club behind them.</p><p>“You are a fantastic driver,” Jenson whispered, “better than I’ll ever be. I might be smooth but you are everything else. You are the whole package and I admire that about you, Seb. I always have.”</p><p>Jenson does his best to drunkenly recap so many good aspects of Seb’s career. Overtakes, the “never-give-up” spirit and the mentality he has to have coming into the sport at such a young age.</p><p>“You really believe that?” Seb asks, still struck by the light radiating off his friend. Jenson could see his bottom lip shaking in anticipation, fear, belief, all of the above.</p><p>“Yes,” Jenson replies, squeezing Seb’s arm again, “you are so, so good. I love battling against you. How fierce you get. You’re a good driver and it makes it fun to race knowing I get to go up against you.”</p><p>Jenson can't help but chuckle to himself at his own choice of words. It wasn’t overly dirty but his brain still made the connection and got him good enough.</p><p>Apparently it got Seb too as the Brit could see his lips start to part and eyes grow wider. Maybe the full moon did have its intended effect of intensity… </p><p>Jenson gives all of his attention to Seb in that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thank you all for reading! Any kudos or comments make my day!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr and yell about fast cars: @jeeperslatifi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>